


Not Like This

by puskababy



Series: Feels Like Home [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Children, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's always been a little over the top, and when he'll be away from his husband on Valentines Day, nature has a funny way of putting them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe you’re going to be away for Valentines this year” Kris Allen sighed into the phone as he lay back on the king sized bed he shared with his husband – his absent husband he might add. 

The husband in question sighed, his voice slightly crackly over the phone. “I know baby, trust me I tried to get out of this, but management wouldn’t have it. I have to be at this show”

Kris nodded, even though he knew Adam couldn’t see it. This would be the first Valentines they’d spent apart in the two years they’d been married. Kris knew Adam didn’t want to be away from him, but it still sucked. 

“I know, at least you’ll be home the day after though”

Adam paused, and Kris’s heart sank. 

“They want me to go to Canada afterward. It’s only for a week! They wanted me there for longer but I talked them out of it. Kris I’m sorry”

“No it’s ok, I just want you home earlier that’s all. We miss you”

“I know, I miss you guys too. But I’ll be home later tonight, the flight is on time”

Kris smiled and walked down the hall to their daughter Madeline’s room. At almost two years old she was still quite fond of napping in the afternoon, and Kris didn’t want to disturb her, only to look in. The other three were all at school still, and wouldn’t be home until later on. 

“I still think you’re wasting you’re time, I mean flying back to LA will add hours to your trip. As much as I want you here, you’d be better to just go on with your press tour”

Adam sighed. “I know, but I want to come home, I miss my babies, and you too. I can be at home for a couple of days before I have to fly out again on the 13th”

“Want me to come pick you up? I can get a sitter” 

“No it’s fine, there’s already a car organised. Look I have to go baby, I think I see my driver. I’ll see you in a little bit”

“Ok then. I love you”

“Love you too”

***

Adam arrived later that night in a shiny black SUV that looked like something out of any number of the crime shows on TV. The kids all ran out to meet him, followed by Kris with Maddie, who was glancing around curiously, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“Hey guys!” Adam called out as he grabbed his bag out of the back. He spoke to the driver for a few minutes before the car took off into the darkness, leaving the little family alone on the front drive. 

“Did you bring me anything?” Evan asked, squeezing his Papa around the middle, his strawberry head now reaching Adam mid-chest. He’d had a growth spurt recently, and was a good inch taller than when Adam had last seen him. 

Adam laughed and hugged all three of the older kids to him, kissing each of them on the cheek. Anna held his hand as they walked up the drive to where Kris and Maddie were waiting. Jamie pulled Adam’s bag off his shoulder and struggled with it as he followed behind. 

“Hey you” Adam said softly, slipping his arms around his husband in a firm embrace, kissing him sweetly. 

“Missed you” Kris whispered, showering Adam’s cheeks in soft kisses. 

“Missed you too, so much”

Between them, Maddie gurgled happily, wanting their attention. Her chubby little hand reached up and tugged on Adam’s nose. Tearing his lips away, he smiled. 

“And hello to you too sweetheart. Did you miss me?” he asked, scooping her out of Kris’s arms and into his own, where he kissed her nose softly. Maddie squealed loudly and buried her face in his neck. 

“Let’s go inside” Kris suggested, helping Jamie with the bag, pulling Adam’s other one behind him as they went slowly into the house. 

“Did you guys have fun without me?” Adam asked as he sat down on the sofa, propping his booted feet up on the ottoman. Kris ducked into the kitchen for a moment to prepare some tea, letting Adam have a moment with the kids. He knew he’d get his husband later once they were in bed. 

When he returned Jamie was telling his Papa all about his new baseball game, and how the coach had told him he should try to pursue it professionally. Kris had been a bit surprised but happy that Jamie had something to work toward. 

“That’s great kiddo, has Neil been helping out at all?” Adam asked, stifling his yawn as Kris handed him a cup of tea. 

“Thanks baby” he whispered, resting his head on Kris’s shoulder as he sat down beside him. Maddie was dozing peacefully against his chest, her hand curled around his collar. Every so often Adam would stroke the dark curls on her head, or pat her back gently. Kris had always loved how gentle Adam was, especially with their kids. 

“Yeah Uncle Neil has been helping a lot, but Dad’s a better baseball player than he is” Jamie said. 

“That’s good then, what else has been happening?”

“I got an A for my maths class” Evan said, perching on Adam’s lap. 

“That’s great, how bout you Anna?”

Anna’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I got a B”

Evan pounced. “That’s cause she’s too busy making out with her boyfriend”

Adam’s eyes snapped open. “What? When did this happen?”

Kris chuckled under his breath. “Not long ago, relax”

“Who is this boy?”

Anna’s cheeks were still pink, but she answered her Papa. 

“His name is Bobby and I really like him”

“He’s in her English class” Kris whispered in Adam’s ear. Adam frowned slightly, and Kris sensed an objection coming, so he stepped in. 

“Well I think that’s enough for now, we’re all tired and yawning, so why don’t we all head to bed huh? They’ll be plenty of time to talk to your Papa tomorrow after school”

The kids all whined, but grudgingly got up and headed off to their rooms. Once they were gone Adam turned to Kris. 

“You didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend”

Kris smiled. “Adam, relax, she’s 11, how serious could they be? I’m pretty sure all they do is hold hands between classes”

Adam frowned slightly. “Yes, I suppose”

Kris kissed him and lifted a sleeping Maddie from his chest. “Why don’t you go to bed huh? I’ll get this lot off and come join you in a little bit”

Adam yawned again and closed his eyes. “Ok, just gimme a second”

Kris nudged his knee. “Now honey, you’ll get a stiff back lying there”

Adam opened his eyes. “Yes Mom. Don’t take too long”

Kris rolled his eyes. “That’s you who does that remember?”

Adam chuckled and heaved himself out of the lounge, absently pressing a hand to his right side. Kris frowned when he winced. 

“What’s up?”

Adam shook his head. “Oh nothing, just twinges a bit, must have pulled a muscle or something”

“There’s Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet if you need it”

“Nah, I’ll be ok. I think I just need sleep. Goodnight sweetheart, be a good girl for your Daddy and go to sleep” Adam said, dropping a kiss to Maddie’s head. 

Kris rubbed his shoulder and headed off down the hall to get the kids to bed.


	2. 2

Sometime later that night, Adam awoke: the pain in his side stronger than it had been earlier. Grimacing, he rolled over, hoping he could just ignore it and go back to sleep. Kris was sleeping on peacefully beside him, the moonlight casting deep shadows on his face. 

“Ow” Adam whispered as a stronger wave of pain rolled through him. Man he must have done a decent job on that muscle, maybe he’d have to tone down those hip swivels. 

“Ad? You ok?” Kris whispered softly, rolling to face him. 

“Yeah, my side’s just hurting again. Where did you say the Tylenol was?”

Kris flicked on the bedside light, squinting. “In the bathroom, do you want me to get it?”

“Could you? This really hurts”

“Maybe you should go to the Doctor” Kris said when he returned, handing him two pills to wash down with a glass of water. 

Once he’d taken them Adam settled back down, pulling the blanket over him. 

“I’ll be ok”

“You sure? You look a bit pale” Kris said brushing the hair off Adam’s forehead. 

“I’m ok, just sleepy now”

Kris kissed his cheek softly and flicked the light off before enveloping Adam in his arms, feeling slightly worried, and hoping things would be better in the morning.

***

Adam was a little better by the morning, and Kris let him sleep late while he dropped the kids off at school and began the usual ritual of feeding their toddler. Unfortunately Maddie hadn’t slept all that well the night before, so she was a little fussy, fidgeting and crying softly.

“Come on sweetheart, this is yummy I promise” Kris wheedled, making the spoonful of banana custard into an airplane as he swooped it toward her mouth. 

“Morning” 

Kris jumped a bit at Adam’s soft, sleep-rough voice, frowning as he watched his husband walk slowly closer, hunched slightly. It was obvious his side was still bothering him, and for some reason Kris didn’t think it was a pulled muscle. 

“Morning baby, how you feeling?”

Adam pulled a face and sat gingerly in a chair, reaching immediately for the pot of tea Kris was working his way through. 

“Ok I guess”

Kris set aside the spoon and touched the back of his hand to Adam’s slightly warm forehead. 

“You’re a bit hot”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Only a bit? Thanks”

Kris rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean that. You hungry?”

“Not really, I feel a bit sick actually”

“How bout some scrambled eggs?”

Adam nodded, but he was far from his usual bright self. He barely ate any of the food in front of him and was quiet and pale. 

“Maybe I should take you to the Doctor” Kris mused aloud, resting his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. 

Adam shrugged. “Do you have time? I can’t afford to be sick right now, I have to leave tomorrow. I’ll be ok, just dose me up and send me back to bed”

“I have some errands to run today, I have to get a few groceries and a few other things. Maybe I can drop Maddie off at your Mom’s and we can just take it slow today, I don’t want to leave you here by yourself”

Adam smiled and sipped his tea. “I’m sure Mom would love to have her for the day”

“Ok, let me get dressed and we’ll get moving”

***

Leila was more than happy to look after Maddie for the day, and insisted on having them all round for dinner that night so she could see her son properly. So with that settled they dropped Maddie around to her house at about 10, and after a quick cup of tea, they went on their way, heading into the town to the supermarket.

Adam didn’t have much to say as he followed Kris down the aisles, he was too focussed on the pain in his side, which was steadily increasing with every step he took. It sure didn’t feel like a pulled muscle anymore, he felt sick and hot, and more than once he had to stop to rest. 

“Ok, that’s it I’m taking you to the hospital. Something’s wrong.” Kris said, slipping an arm around Adam’s waist and helping him back out to the car. 

“I don’t feel well Kris, it really hurts” Adam said, his voice shaky. 

Kris helped him into the passenger seat, trying to halt his stammering heart. Adam was pale and clammy, his hand was pressed tightly to his side and he winced at every movement. Every time the car went over a bump in the road Adam gasped softly. 

“We’re nearly there, just hold on I’m taking you straight to emergency” Kris said, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for a parking space. Adam had his eyes closed now, and Kris tried not to worry at how rapidly his condition seemed to be deteriorating. 

“Come on, let’s go, nice and easy now” Kris said as he helped Adam go slowly up the stairs to the Emergency Department check-in desk. He gave the details to the woman behind the desk and they were led to a waiting bay where a nurse helped Kris settle Adam into a bed. 

“The doctor will be with you shortly” the nurse said, before leaving them alone. 

It was loud inside the waiting bay, and Kris tried not to let the sound of other people in pain get to him. He could hear a baby crying in the bay next to them, a near-hysterical woman in another room, and the general low buzz of worried people. 

“I feel sick” Adam said softly, and Kris pushed aside his worrying and poured some water in a Styrofoam cup, adding a straw before holding it to Adam’s lips. 

He took a sip and settled back on the bed, his body lying at a funny angle. Kris thought it looked like he was trying to twist away from the pain. 

“You’ll be ok love,” he said softly, squeezing onto the bed beside him, gently brushing his hair back. 

“I hate hospitals” Adam said, his voice cracking. Kris kissed him softly and held his hand, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t take too long.


	3. 3

They waited an hour before the Doctor came in to see them, and by the time he did Adam was in considerable pain. He lay still and quiet on the bed, but it was obvious every movement was painful for him. 

“How long have you had this pain?” The Doctor asked, scribbling in a chart that he then clipped to the foot of the bed. 

“Only since yesterday” Kris answered, but Adam looked sheepish. 

“A couple days, it’s worse today though. I can hardly move” 

Kris frowned, not liking the fact that Adam had kept something so important from him. But the time for talking would come later, once this was sorted out. So he sat quietly beside the bed, trying not to push away the doctor’s probing hands as they poked and prodded at Adam’s tender side. 

“Ow” he cried, curling away from the doctor’s hands as he hit a particularly tender spot. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Right now I’m testing to see if there is rebound pain” the doctor said, moving his hands over Adam’s abdomen again. 

“What would that mean?” Kris said, reaching for Adam’s hand as he started to cry softly, the pain overwhelming him for a moment. 

“The main culprit of rebound pain is appendicitis. That would also explain the other symptoms you’ve described to me today”

After a few moments more of gentle prodding the doctor stood up and reached for some gloves from the box mounted on the wall. Kris handed Adam a tissue and hoped the exam would be over soon. 

“The next thing I need to do to determine whether this is appendicitis, is unfortunately, a rectal exam. Normally with a normal appendix I wouldn’t be able to feel it from within the rectal wall, but with an inflamed one, I’ll be able to feel it easily”

Kris bristled a bit as Adam’s eyes went glassy again at the thought of something so humiliating. 

“Is that really necessary?”

The doctor nodded grimly. “I’m sorry, but it’s standard procedure for all potential cases. I have to be 100 per cent sure before we subject you to surgery you may not need”

“Just do it” Adam sniffed, wiping his eyes. 

“I’ll try to make it as painless as possible”

In reality, the rectal exam didn’t take very long, but Adam felt like the doctor was fussing around behind him for hours. He felt sick and ashamed when the doctor’s slick finger entered his body but he knew it needed to happen in order for them to diagnose him. 

Instead of fixating on what was being done to him, he chose to focus on Kris, then felt another wave of internal frustrating, this time directed at himself. 

“I’m sorry about this,” he mumbled, tears hovering in his eyes again. God he was being such a baby.

“Hey, you couldn’t have known this was going to happen. It’s okay baby, shhh” he whispered, brushing Adam’s forehead again, thanking God when the doctor finally stood up, snapping his gloves off as he threw them away. 

Kris watched as the Doctor wrote on the chart again for a few minutes before he finally turned back to them. 

“Ok, at this point it’s pretty safe to say that this is a rather severe case of appendicitis. We’re going to admit you and get you started on some morphine for the pain. I’ll try to get you booked into surgery this afternoon, they are pretty busy down there, but given the severity of your case, we don’t really want you waiting around for long”

“So what happens now?” Kris asked, squeezing Adam’s hand. 

“Like I said, we’ll admit you and get you moved up to the ward ready for surgery. Another doctor will be in shortly to get that happening”

“Thanks” Adam said as the doctor pulled the privacy curtain and stepped out of their berth. 

“Ugh this is going to fuck everything up” Adam said after a moment, running a hand through his hair. 

Kris nodded. “I know, but you can’t really help it. You want me to call your manager?”

Adam sighed, his face still pinched and wan. “No I’ll do it”

Kris nodded and went back to his chair in the corner of the room while Adam spoke to his manager, who by the sounds of it, wasn’t all that pleased at the situation. Kris frowned, annoyed. It wasn’t like Adam could help it - one simply had no control over the appendix, it could be silent and problem free for years, or it could flare up unannounced. 

“I’m not sure when the surgery is, no, the doctor said this afternoon sometime, but I won’t be able to do much of anything afterward. I’m sorry about this, travelling is definitely a no-no. I said I was sorry”

Just then another nurse came into their berth, wheeling an IV stand with her. 

“Look I have to go, yes of course. Someone will let you know when I’m out of surgery. Ok, thanks” he said, shutting off the phone and handing it to Kris. 

The nurse fiddled with the machine for a moment before turning to them.

“Hi, I’m Paula, I’ll be looking after you for a bit before you get transferred to the ward. I’ve been told you’re in some pain so we’re going to give you some relief from that. There’s just a few questions I need to ask you first, it’s just basic stuff and you’re going to be asked this dozens of times before your surgery”

“Ok” Adam nodded. 

“What’s your name?”

“Adam Lambert”

“What’s your date of birth Adam?”

“29th of January, 1982”

“Are you allergic to anything? Any medications?”

“Um, not really, but I’ve had OxyContin before and it makes me itchy. That’s about it I think”

Paula scribbled in the chart for a moment before setting it aside. 

“Ok, that’s all I needed to know right now. We’ll get you started on some morphine for the pain. I want you to let me know if you feel your chest getting tight at all, or anything like that.”

Adam nodded and watched as Paula reached gently for his arm, swabbing the crease between his elbow and forearm before preparing a needle. He watched as she quickly and efficiently set up an IV, and injected a dose of morphine. 

“Ok, this should start working immediately. I’ll be back in a little while to get you moved to the ward. Do you need anything?”

Adam shook his head. “No I’m fine”

Paula nodded. “Ok, if you do need anything our station is just out here ok?”

“Ok, thank you” Kris said, watching as she pulled the curtain around the bed and left them alone. 

Adam rested back against the pillow and waited for the medication to start working. 

“How you feeling?” Kris asked, coming to sit on the side of the bed again, stroking Adam’s hand. 

Adam sighed wearily. “Ok I guess, still hurts and I feel kind of sick”

“The morphine should fix that,” Kris said softly, squeezing his hand again.

“What about the kids? I mean, it’s only 1 o clock now, but I’ll be here overnight. Mom’s still got Maddie too”

“I know. Hopefully they’ll get you off to surgery soon so we can get it sorted out. I don’t want to leave before you go in”

Adam smiled softly. “Maybe Mom could watch them for a few hours tonight?”

Kris kissed his forehead softly. “I’ll ask her”


	4. 4

“Hi Leila, it’s Kris, how’s it going?” Kris asked a couple of hours later. Adam had been moved up to a private room on the ward, but his surgery still hadn’t been scheduled, and they were both tired of waiting. In preparation for the operation, Adam had had three doses of strong antibiotics, and more morphine, which unfortunately had made him sick. At that moment, he was asleep, so Kris took the opportunity to tell Leila what had happened. 

“Good honey, Maddie’s just had her lunch. Are you two about done?”

“No actually, we’re at the hospital” Kris said, leaning against the wall outside Adam’s room. 

“The hospital? What happened? Are you ok? Is Adam alright?”

“Not really, the doctor said he’s got appendicitis. He came home yesterday with a niggling pain in his side that steadily got worse, and he wasn’t eating and not himself. I brought him in after he almost collapsed at the supermarket. We’ve been here since this morning”

“Oh sweetie that’s awful. Poor Adam, do you need me to do anything?”

“Actually yes, would you mind collecting the kids from school? I’m not sure when the surgery will be booked in, and I don’t want to leave him. The morphine’s made him a bit sick”

“That’s not a problem. Do you want me to bring them to the hospital so they can see their Papa?”

“I don’t know. Adam’s really not very well and it might scare them. Maybe just for a little while? He’s asleep right now, so I’ll let you know how he feels when he wakes up. I’m sure he’d love to see them though”

“Ok honey, you just let me know what’s going on. I’ll take care of everything else - you just look after my son. Give him a kiss for me, and tell him that we love him”

“Alright I will. Thanks Leila. I’ll talk to you soon” Kris said, hanging up and heading back into the dim room. Adam was still dozing but he opened his eyes when Kris sat down. 

“Hey. How’s Mom?” he asked. 

“She’s ok, just worried about you. She’ll take the kids for a bit this afternoon. Hopefully you’ll go into surgery soon”

Adam nodded slowly. “Yeah hope so”

Kris smiled grimly and turned as yet another Doctor came into the room. 

“Hi guys, I’m sorry for the wait but I’m here to tell you they’re ready for you downstairs” he said warmly. 

“That’s good” Adam said softly. 

“The last thing we need to do before you go off to surgery is remove any jewellery you’re wearing. So, earrings, wedding rings and anything else you have on you need to go in this little bag, or be left with your husband here”

Adam nodded and removed his earrings and wedding ring, handing them to Kris, who waited patiently while an orderly fiddled with Adam’s bed. 

“Am I allowed to go with him?” he asked as they started wheeling the bed from the room and down the corridor. 

The doctor nodded. “Of course, not all the way, but you can stay with him for now”

Kris smiled and walked beside the bed as they went through the corridors and down the elevator, trying to ignore the curious glances of the people they passed. He only hoped no-one would take a photo of Adam like this, the last thing they needed was to be dealing with the press.

Eventually they reached a large set of double doors that said ‘Theatre 1’ on the front, and the Doctor turned to Kris. 

“Ok, this is as far as you can go. The surgery should take about 45 minutes unless they run into any complications. Are you going to wait back in the room? I can arrange for one of the nurses to call you when he’s back in the room so you can go home for a little while”

Kris nodded. “That would be awesome”

“Alright, just leave your number with the nurses at the station on the ward and one of them will call you when he’s all done”

“Ok then” Kris said, leaning down to give Adam one final kiss before he went in. 

“I’ll see you in a bit” he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. Adam looked totally helpless in that bed, with those tubes coming out of him. 

“I’ll be ok baby, I’ll see you in a little while” Adam said softly, kissing him and offering a weak smile. 

“Love you”

“Love you too”

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched them wheel the bed containing the love of his life off into the operating theatre, but he brushed them aside and made his way back to the room, which seemed empty now without Adam in it. 

There wasn’t really anything else he could do now but wait, so he gave his cell number to the nurses at the station and decided to go on home where he could at least do something to keep his mind occupied. He shot a quick text to Leila telling her Adam was in surgery and that he would be home soon to see the kids, and to tell them what happened. 

He sighed softly as he drove home, feeling Adam’s wedding ring heavy in his pocket. 

Now all they could do was wait.

***

The kids were all worried when Kris told them what had happened to their Papa, but he assured them that Adam would be ok in a little while. Leila hugged him tightly when he got home, rubbing his back and lending her support.

“Can we go see Papa when he gets out of surgery?” Jamie asked as they were eating dinner, (Kris wasn’t all that hungry, but Leila told him he needed to eat something). 

“Sure, but he won’t be very chatty, he’ll be pretty sleepy and very sore, but yeah, we can see him tonight”

“Can I pick some flowers for him?” Anna asked. 

“I’m sure he’d love them honey, that’s a nice idea”

“And we can draw a picture for him too” Evan piped up. 

Kris nodded, and just then his cell phone rang: shrill in the quiet house. His heart leapt into his throat as he ducked into the bedroom to answer it. 

“Hello Kris speaking”

“Hi, this is Robin from the hospital? I'm looking after your husband Adam. I’m just ringing to let you know he’s out of surgery and back in the ward now”

“Did everything go well?”

Robin hesitated a little. “Mostly, there was a slight complication, his appendix ruptured right before he went in, and so they had to make a larger than normal incision, but apart from that he’ll be ok in a few days”

“Is it ok if I bring our kids to see him?”

“That’s totally fine”

“Ok, thanks so much Robin, we’ll be up to see him soon”

“Not a worry Mr Allen”

Leila looked up as he came back into the room and he flashed a thumbs up. 

“He’s out of surgery now, and is back in his room. There was a slight complication and they had to make a bigger incision that normal, but he’ll be ok”

“Can we go see him now?” Anna asked. 

“Sure, have you all finished your dinner? Ok then, lets get changed and go up and see him”

***

The kids were all a bit subdued upon seeing their usually bright and bubbly Papa so quiet and still, but Adam’s eyes fluttered open the moment he heard them come in.

“Hey guys” he whispered, his voice cracked and rough, Kris supposed it was from having the oxygen tube down his throat. 

“Hi Papa” the kids chorused softly, each of them going forward to give him a gentle kiss. Adam blinked slowly: his eyes fluttering shut again as he tried to stay awake for them. 

Once the kids had said hello, Kris stepped closer, his throat closing up a bit when he kissed Adam’s forehead, brushed his hair back. He hated the sight of the oxygen tube under Adam’s nose, the IV in his elbow and the back of his hand. 

“Hey baby, how you feeling?” he asked, holding his hand. 

Adam’s eyes fluttered again, but didn’t open. “Sore…tired…”

Kris nodded, concerned, but he knew the best thing for Adam now was sleep. Tenderly he kissed his forehead again. 

“Ok honey, we’ll let you get some sleep, and we’ll be back to see you in the morning”

Adam managed a nod, grimacing slightly. “Ok… love you…”

“You too. Kids? We’re going to let your Papa get some sleep, so why don’t you all say goodnight”

“Goodnight Papa” they all said softly, each of them kissing him again gently. Adam didn’t really respond, just made a soft sound in his throat, and Kris wondered if he’d even remember them being there the next day.

***

Kris was back at the hospital the next morning after the kids had been dropped at school. None of them really wanted to go, but Kris insisted, saying that they had the whole weekend to spend with Adam. Seeing as how it was now Valentine’s Day, Kris stopped off at the hospital gift shop and bought a little flower box arrangement to brighten Adam’s room.

The nurse was in with him when he arrived, so he waited patiently until she was finished before he went in. 

Adam was awake and a little more alert than he had been the previous day. He was still pale and quiet, his voice hushed and scratchy, but he smiled when Kris placed the flowers on the bedside table. 

“Happy Valentines Day love” Kris said sweetly, kissing him. 

Adam shook his head. “Sorry I kind of ruined it”

Kris chuckled. “No you didn’t. Think of it like this, we’re in a private room, with room service brought to us and your every whim catered to. What could be better? Although I gotta say, if you wanted to stay home on Valentines all you had to do was ask. I wanted you here, but not like this. You’re so over the top sometimes”

Adam smiled weakly and lay back on the pillow. 

“Do you remember us being here last night?”

“Yeah I do, everything’s kind of fuzzy, but I remember”

Kris smiled. “How do you feel today?”

Adam made a face. “Sore mostly, the nurse said they had to make a bigger incision that usual”

“Yeah she told me your appendix ruptured. You’re lucky baby, that could have been really serious”

Adam nodded slowly, tired again. “Yeah”

“You want me to leave for a bit so you can go to sleep? I can go get a coffee or something”

Adam gripped his hand tighter. “No, I want you to stay here”

Kris nodded. “Ok, you just close your eyes honey, I’m here”


	5. 5

Adam stayed in hospital for another day before they discharged him, and Kris still thought it was a little early to be going home. Adam was still very sore, but he was told the best place for him was home. Kris took a week off work so he could stay at home and look after him and the kids. Leila and Eber also helped out, so Kris didn’t have to rush off and leave Adam alone if Jamie had baseball, or Anna had a dancing class. The older kids were able to fend for themselves in the hours after school, Maddie was a little more difficult, but the whole family helped out, eager to take things on until Adam was 100 percent again. 

Adam didn’t do much the first day he was home: he just sat on the couch in the living room with a cup of tea and a piece of coconut ice that Anna had made for him. His appetite was slowly returning and Kris always found something nice to tempt him with. Talking was difficult at first, the oxygen tube had scratched his throat, and the effort required to talk made his stomach hurt. So he sat quietly, dosed up on the strong painkillers the doctor had prescribed him. 

Kris never forgot the first time Adam sneezed, the first night he was at home. It broke his heart to hear the soft gasping cries that Adam had tried to hide after the sudden sneeze, the exertion must have been hell on his sore stomach. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok love” he said, gently rubbing Adam’s back.

“My chest feels weird” Adam said softly, and Kris could hear congestion in his voice. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem to get rid of, but right now, even something as simple as clearing your throat was painful for Adam. 

“Can you clear your throat?”

Adam tried but grimaced as his tender stomach protested. Kris rubbed his back again, wishing he could take away the pain. 

“Can you try to gently cough?”

Adam shook his head, but a shaky breath forced him to cough, which upset him again as pain lanced through his belly. Fortunately though he seemed to have cleared away some of the congestion, and Kris helped him gently into bed, handing him another painkiller, and propping a pillow beneath his knees to keep his stomach from stretching out. 

“Call out if you need anything else ok?” Kris said, kissing him softly and brushing away any remaining tears. 

“When are you coming to bed?” Adam asked. 

“In a little while. Jamie wants me to look over his homework, and I have to say goodnight to your Mom. I won’t be long honey”

“Ok” Adam said, taking a slow breath and closing his eyes. Kris’s heart twisted again at the vulnerability emanating from his husband, but he forced himself to go back out to the living room, where Leila had just sat down. 

“I just got Maddie off to bed. I looked over Jamie’s homework too, he got all but one right, which is pretty great” she said, running a hand through her dark hair, which was greying slightly at the temples. Of course, she’s foregone her usual hair appointment that morning to help Kris with Adam, but she’d scheduled another one for later in the week. 

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you so much” Kris said, flopping into the lounge. 

“It’s no problem. How’s Adam doing? I heard him coughing”

“He’s ok, it just hurt to clear his throat, and then he sneezed, which must have felt awesome. He’s asleep now”

“Well, it looks like things are pretty set here. You want me to drop the kids off at school in the morning?”

Kris shook his head. “No I think they want to catch the bus. I’m kind of concerned though, I mean, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to them – Adam’s pretty famous”

“No I’ll drop them off, then I’ll come and take Maddie for a few hours, just so you two can have some time together”

“Are you sure? She’s not cramping your style?”

Leila laughed. “Not at all. She was a hit at the coffee shop I went to yesterday. Maybe I’ll take her again. I love showing off my grandkids” 

“Only if you’re sure”

Leila nodded and stood up. “I’m sure. Now you better get to bed Mister. You’ll be no help to my son if you’re dead on your feet. Off you go, I can let myself out. I’ll be by in the morning”

“Ok then, thanks Leila” Kris said wearily, giving her a quick kiss and hug before padding slowly to bed.

***

Over the next few days Adam recovered pretty quickly, he spent a lot of time on the couch, and even managed to scribble down some lyrics that he thought he could make into a song one day. It wasn’t much, but it kept him occupied. He dearly wished he could go back to work, but he’d been ordered not to: by both the doctor, and Kris.

“I could do a phone interview? I can sit down for that”

“No Adam, I want you to fully recover before you launch back into anything”

Adam snorted. “Kris I’m fine now, all I’ve got is this gross scar, see?”

Kris chuckled as Adam lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal his scar, which still looked pretty darn fresh to him. The stitches had already dissolved, but it was still very tender. More than anything though, it was itchy, and it drove Adam mad. 

“Please! I’ve got to do something, I’m going stir crazy”

“Fine, let’s go for a walk down by the water,” Kris said, placing Adam’s flip-flops by his feet so he wouldn’t have to get up. 

Adam pouted but did as he was told, walking gingerly beside Kris for about an hour or so, letting the cool water skim his feet. The fresh air did him good though, and by the time they returned, his cheeks were flushed and he looked his usual self. 

Unfortunately, Kris didn’t miss the grimace as he carefully sat down, or how he hunched over as he walked. It was still much too early for him to be doing anything major, and if a walk on the beach could tire him out this easily, then there was no way he was going back to work yet. Deep down Adam knew he needed to be resting, but he just got bored easily.

“Can I paint your toes?” Adam asked after a little while. 

“No” Kris said from his spot on the floor, where he was folding laundry. (Adam claimed he was still too sore to be doing anything like that). 

“Why not? No-one’s going to see them”

“I’ll see them, and you and the kids will too.”

“Please. I’m bored, and there’s only so much day time TV one can watch before one goes mental”

Kris laughed as Adam whined and pouted, giving him those puppy eyes he couldn’t resist. Sighing, he stood up. 

“Fine. What colour then?”

Adam clapped his hands like a five year old. “That electric purple one, it’s on the top shelf after I alphabetised them yesterday”

Kris laughed again as he fetched the polish. Adam really must have been bored shitless if he was resorting to organising his nail polish collection. 

“Now you have to hold still, or I’ll get it everywhere” Adam said once he’d returned. 

“Why does the idea of letting you paint my toenails worry me so much?”

Adam scowled playfully at him. “Shush. Now gimme your foot”

Kris smiled but placed his foot in Adam’s hands, chuckling at the concentration on Adam’s face. Silly as this was, he was glad Adam was almost back to normal, and if it meant him having purple toes to make his husband happy, then Kris would gladly oblige. 

Adam worked in silence for a moment, biting his bottom lip in concentration. A sudden thought had Kris sitting up. 

“What the hell’s going to happen the next time you have to be away from us on a special day?”

Adam looked up. “Well obviously I’m going to try my hardest to stay at home for special occasions from now on, I mean, I’ve lost my appendix now, but I’ve still got my tonsils, or my gallbladder”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Don’t even suggest it!”


End file.
